Preventer Zero Force - El mas bello de los errores
by Nanrose
Summary: Es el año 201 AC, todo estaba en calma en la tierra y el espacio, sin nada que pareciera interrumpir la paz, hasta el inesperado regreso de Heero Yuy a las fuerzas preventivas…
1. Chapter 1

Era fin de año y el baile organizado por la ESUN se llevaría a cabo. Relena estaba llegando a su oficina cuando noto q su secretaria ya había dejado la invitación sobre su escritorio. La miro sin tocarla, sabía lo que era solo q no tenía el ánimo ni la energía para asistir.

-Señorita Relena buenos días, he dejado la invitación sobre su escritorio- dijo su secretaria recién entrando a su oficina.

-Si, la he visto muchas gracias-

-¿Desea que le ayude con el atuendo?-

-No es necesario, no estoy segura si asistiré-

-Se siente mal señorita Darlian?-

-No para nada no te preocupes- mintió y dijo con una sonrisa forzada

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Relena acepto la llamada, ya sentada frente a su escritorio

-Señorita Relena que gusto verla-

Era sally poh en la linea

-Buen dia comandante sally-

-En estos momentos estoy a cargo de la fuerza preventiva y debo asignarle a la guardia que la escoltara a la fiesta de fin de año-

-Gracias Sally...-

-Por lo visto el regreso de Heero no la ha animado- Relena sintió sacudir un poco su corazón al escuchar ese nombre, después del percance con Mariemaia, Heero se había marchado y apartado por completo de las fuerzas preventivas hasta hace unos días q había vuelto, algo muy extraño de él.

-Es solo que me he sentido agotada estos últimos días-

-Debería tomarse unas vacaciones-

-Será después cuando la mayoría del trabajo quede listo-

-Entiendo..., le enviare los nombres y datos de su escolta, la llamare después y espero verla más animada

-Gracias Sally-

-Denada señorita Relena- la comunicación se detuvo

Fue inevitablemente para Relena pensar en él, desde los últimos 4 años que estuvo ausente no habían platicado, únicamente ella había podido decirle bienvenido y el asintiendo con la cabeza había seguido su camino. Solo en sueños el parecía alcanzable, era como si siguiera ausente para ella. Su desilusión era una de las principales causas de su falta de energía. Pero pensó un momento

-¿Y si él es parte de la escolta?- emocionada corrió a ver el correo, eran cuatro personas, miro los nombres y rostros con atención pero ninguno era el ex piloto gundam. Se reprendió a si misma por seguir teniendo esas ilusiones de adolecente.

El fin de año estaba aqui y Relena se alistaba, su vestido era de corte strapless y largo, el color era azul marino, no había tenido ánimos por ir de compras, así que su asistente le había traído unos vestidos hermosos pero en cuanto vio este, supo que era el indicado, llevaría el cabello recogido lo que la hace ver más adulta y madura ante la prensa, a ella le gustaba pues requería menos cuidado.

Ya en el baile todo parecían disfrutar del ambiente, platico con algunos líderes de las colonias y personajes de la política, después de su discurso y el brindis se sentía algo mareada por lo que decidió salir al balcón. Escucho que la música de baile comenzaba cerro los ojos y vino a su mente aquel día en que bailo con Heero, tantos años y aun recordaba esa mirada penetrante con que la miro ese día.

De pronto escucho unos pasos deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta al balcón, imagino que sería su escolta.

-Estoy bien, entrare en seguida solo necesitaba aire fresco-

-No parece q solo necesites aire fresco- conocía esa voz que hacia acelerar su corazón a mil por hora.

-...Heero?

Heero se quitó el saco negro con la insignia distintiva de las fuerzas preventivas y lo coloco sobre la espalda descubierta de Relena.

-Gracias...- fueron las únicas palabras que Relena pudo articular

-Estoy a cargo de tu seguridad y tengo todo listo si decides retirarte, que pienso sería lo mejor-

Su mirada fija en ella la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Si, ya es tiempo que me retire-

Heero asintió y desapareció

¿Que había sido todo eso?, ¿Está a cargo de mi seguridad?, ¿Realmente era el?, pensó, o ¿acaso estaba ella inconsciente en el balcón?, toco el saco y lo apretó con más fuerza podía sentir su aroma.

-Por dios debo estar soñando- pensó

Camino a la mansión Relena no pudo hablar más con el, quería preguntar algo, tantas cosas, como ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿porque había decidido volver?, ¿Que había echo en todo este tiempo apartada de su mundo?, pero no tenía el valor, solo se limitó a darle las gracias por la atención que tuvo con ella devolviéndole su saco, el únicamente si limito a asentir con la cabeza como ya era costumbre.

Llegando a la mansión Heero abrió la puerta de ella y Relena dio un paso a fuera y tan pronto se levantó sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se volvía borroso, con grandes reflejos Heero evito su caída tomándola de la cintura y deteniéndola sobre su pecho, Relena no estaba completamente inconsciente pero lo suficiente para no tomar total conciencia de su cercanía .

-¿Ministra Darlian se encuentra bien?- dijo otro de sus guarda espaldas

-Estará bien debe ser agotamiento- Dijo Heero -La llevare a su habitación-

La tomo por las piernas y la levanto en brazos, se sentía flotar podía ver los ojos de Heero, seguía teniendo esa mirada penetrante, Relena dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero, esto iba a ser un momento y realmente deseaba q fuera eterno, no lo comprendía, de pronto el parecía sentir algo por ella, otras veces no tanto, otras veces en lo absoluto. Deseaba saber q había en el que pensaba. Llegando a su habitación únicamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna, Heero la coloco sobre su cama bajándola suavemente, Relena abrio los ojos y lo miro fijamente queria descubrir y ver más allá, él también la veía, Relena subio sus brazos y apreto el cuello de su camisa con sus manos acercando sus labios lo más q pudo a los de él, he inconscientemente sus labios se movieron besándolo sin pensarlo, no hubo respuesta, el beso fue corto y sus labios apenas se posaron sobre los de él, Relena no abrió sus ojos después de eso no quería saber la reacción de el.

-Debes descansar- fue lo último que escucho decirle antes de q la puerta de su habitación se cerrara.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? – Pensó


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, soy fan de hueso colorado de la pareja de Heero y Relena y espero sigan disfrutando junto conmigo de este fic n.n

* * *

Al otro día Relena agradeció que no fuera Heero quien la escoltara a su oficina. Pero por otra parte deseaba poder disculparse con él, ¿y si había renunciado a estar a cargo de su seguridad?, pensó. Que tonta había sido no podía dejar de recriminarse a sí misma por lo ocurrido, debió ser el alcohol lo que la impulso a hacer tal cosa, no era ella aunque lo deseaba arduamente no debió haberlo hecho ya no era una niña de 15 años. Llegando a la oficina había varios arreglos felicitándola por el nuevo año la mayoría eran empresas transportistas espaciales, pero Relena no quería ni mirarlos, una angustia en el pecho no la dejaba en paz.

-Buen día Ministra Darlian- no había escuchado la puerta abrirse tomándola por completa sorpresa.

Se trataba de la doctora Sally Poh actual miembro de la fuerza preventiva.

-Buen día-

-Disculpe que la tome por sorpresa pero me temo que le traigo no muy buenas noticias-

Esto era lo que temía Heero se había marchado de nuevo de su vida, sintió contraer su estómago.

-Se trata de Heero cierto?- dijo Relena

-... si él tuvo que ver en esto, veras esta mañana acudió conmigo y me explico tu estado de salud, me ha dicho que ayer te desvaneciste por completo-

-¿Él te comento eso?- se preocupó por mi, pensó Relena

-Sí, me temo que está exigiéndose demasiado acompáñeme por favor a la clínica debo hacerle unos estudios.

-No debes preocuparte Sally fue solo cansancio no volverá a pasar-

-Hazlo por Heero, lucia bastante preocupado-

Esas últimas palabras de Sally la hicieron ruborizar y Sally al darse cuenta solo sonrió.

-Estaré esperándola afuera señorita Relena- dijo y enseguida abandono la habitación.

Relena se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de Sally, Heero no había estado esta mañana porque había ido a comentar su estado de salud, no lo podía creer realmente se preocupaba por ella.

En los cuarteles preventivos Heero se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador aparentemente concentrado y tipiando a gran velocidad cuando llego el ex piloto del Gundam 05, Chang Wufei.

-No deberías estar custodiando a la ministra Darlian?-

-¿Tu no deberías estar en la colonia?-

Wufei sonrió- si, supongo que ambos tenemos justificación - dijo

en ese momento el celular de Heero mando una alerta de mensaje

-dio un vistazo rápido y cerró el móvil-

-sucedió algo?- dijo Wufei viendo que Heero se incorporaba de su asiento con rapidez

- en lo absoluto si me disculpas debo continuar con mi trabajo-

-entiendo, saludame a la reina Relena de mi parte-

Relena entro a la clínica de las fuerzas preventivas junto con Sally Poh y le extrajeron dos muestras de sangre.

-tendré los resultados en unas horas- le dijo la doctora - me temo q podría tener anemia, has bajado de peso y su piel está muy pálida, ¿no está comiendo correctamente cierto?

-en ocasiones ni si quiera me doy cuenta que me he saltado comidas.

-Debe tener cuidado, debió ser por eso que aunque no haya tomado demasiado su cuerpo absorbió con mayor prisa el alcohol provocándole un desmayo. Por lo pronto será todo y le sugeriría unas vacaciones.

-lo intentare, muchas gracias por todo Doctora-

-Ya no la escoltare de regreso Señorita Relena, ya debe estar esperandola afuera- Dijo Sally

-espe...- Relena supo a quien se refería

-Hace un momento le avise de que terminaríamos en 10 min aproximadamente por lo q debe estar listo para llevarla de vuelta-

Sus piernas le temblaban sabía que tenía que disculparse con él, sentía su estómago darle vueltas. Tanto tiempo de conocerle y aun le hacía sentir nervios y ansiedad el verlo.

En efecto Heero estaba a un costado de la puerta del automóvil con los brazos cruzados y dos preventivos más a cada lado de las puertas de salida del cuartel.

Relena se acercó a él y este le abrió la puerta. No podía mirarlo a los ojos únicamente pudo decirle

-Gracias, no debiste preocuparte-

Pero el no hizo ningún comentario.

En el camino de regreso Relena no pudo abordar el tema, pues no iban solos en el automóvil, debía esperar a llegar a la oficina.

Llegando ahí Heero la escolto hasta el elevador y otro preventivo entro con ella. Se miraron y el preventivo asintió con la cabeza. Heero la miro y Relena no supo que decir las puertas se cerraron entre ellos.

-Ministra Darlian estaré a cargo de su seguridad por un tiempo indeterminado- le dijo el preventivo

De alguna u otra forma lo sabía, había hecho que Heero se marchase y había perdido la oportunidad para disculparse.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les está gustando el fic, intente hacer una historia corta pero no se me da, creo que me gusta complicarme la existencia xD. Seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo hasta el final! Gracias! n.n

(Tengo una pagina de facebook dedicada a esta pareja, en ella subiré los fanarts que haga para el fanfic, espero puedan visitarla)

/pages/Heero-y-Relena-Gundam-Wing/212616885464483

* * *

Sin darse cuenta Relena se había quedado en un shock completo mirando al joven preventivo.

-¿Le sucede algo?-

-no, no discúlpeme que tonta me quede muda es solo que no me habían comentado nada, ¿paso algo? Ha habido tantos cambios en mi escolta-

-También lo desconozco Ministra Darlian, esta mañana fui informado también-

¿De qué se trata? – pensó y recordó que habían sido tres agentes aparte de Heero quienes la escoltaron de regreso de la clínica, eran tiempos de paz, ¿acaso había algo de lo cual debía temer y estar alerta?.

Llegando a su oficina el tiempo transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, mas sin embargo no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos, no podía irse así, no otra vez, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso que le robo, aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban, no era lo correcto, él la beso hace tanto tiempo que quizá ya no significaba nada.

Esa tarde Relena recibió una video llamada de Sally

-hola señorita Relena espero no interrumpirla-

-no, en lo absoluto-

-tengo los resultados de sus análisis de esta mañana, como bien dijo la doctora padece una anemia algo elevada, debería tomarse un descansó-

-si lo consideraré, tendré cuidado con eso-

Sally sonrió y dijo

-¿le sucede algo?-

Relena algo sorprendida por su pregunta no pudo contenerse y aun con temor de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas se atrevió a preguntarle.

-... ¿Sabes algo de Heero?-

Sally sonrió dándose cuenta que Relena seguía perdidamente enamorada del joven piloto

-me temo que no señorita Relena únicamente hable con el esta mañana sobre su salud-

-ya veo- dijo quedándose pensativa

-¿A caso no la escolto hasta su trabajo?-

-Si pero rescindió a su cargo, no me lo dijo directamente, fue el agente quien ahora cubre su puesto quien me lo dijo-

-Esta mañana volvió la comandante Une, quizá ella lo solicito-

-¿Está pasando algo Sally?, únicamente envían más de tres agentes en mi escolta cuando salía fuera del país-

-No estoy enterada al respecto, despreocúpese no tiene por qué alarmarse-

-gracias Sally-

-por nada, por favor cuídese mucho volveré a hacerle un estudio más adelante-

-lo hare, lo prometo-

La comunicación se cortó y con un gran suspiro coloco sus manos sobre su cara volviendo a culparse sobre esta situación, había hecho que Heero se alejara de ella, recordó el día en q se despidió de ella para ir al campo de batalla, en esa ocasión juraría que si no hubiesen tenido esos cascos de por medio habría sido su primer beso, realmente no lo entendía, ¿sería acaso ella que mal interpretara sus sentimientos?, ¿Sera posible que tenga sentimientos?, rio ante este último pensamiento.

Dentro de los cuarteles preventivos Sally se encontró con Wufei en las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas

-¿Wufei?-

A lo que el ex piloto Gundam solo se limitó a mirarla, jamás ha sido un hombre de palabras.

-¿no estabas en el espacio?-

-llegue esta mañana por órdenes de la comandante Une-

-¿hay algún problema?- Recordó lo que le había dicho Relena

-Aún no está confirmado, Yuy fue a investigar- le dijo entregándole una bebida

-¿Heero?-

-Así es, el solicito que lo mandasen-

-sabes de que pueda tratarse?

-tengo mis sospechas-

Esa noche Relena llego exhausta a su habitación, había decidido tomarse un baño caliente cuando recibió una video llamada de su madre la señora Darlian.

-Relena hija ¿cómo estás?-

- madre - le daba gusto escuchar y poder verla aunque fuera atraves de una pantalla

-estoy muy bien no te preocupes-

-estoy preocupada por ti esperaba tu primer llamada del año

-por dios como lo siento, el trabajo me ha absorbido por completo, donde te encuentras? Ya has regresado a casa?

-aún sigo en Inglaterra con la familia desearía pudieras venir-

-yo también eso quisiera-

-pude ver tu discurso lucias hermosa, pero me alarmo verte tan delgada se lo comprometida que puedes ser con tu trabajo pero debes comer algo-

- lo se te prometo ser más cuidadosa- había decidido omitir el desmayo y su visita al hospital su mamá la concia por completo solo la preocuparía aún más.

- debo irme hija dejare q descanses-

- igualmente mamá, te amo y te extraño tanto-

- lo se mi princesa, cuídate mucho-

- lo hare -

La conversación termino y Relena siguió su paso a la ducha miro su cama y recordó el beso que prácticamente le robo al protagonista de todos sus sueños, toco sus labios y se recrimino por el hecho.

Pasaron cinco días de labores cotidianas en las que no supo en lo absoluto de él, únicamente Sally le pudo asegurar que se encontraba aun trabajando con ellos. A pesar de que todo transcurría con normalidad sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Ese día todo el comité de la ESUN se reuniría en Moscú para tratar el término de la base espacial sobre marte. Relena vestía su usual saco blanco camisa rosa y falda blanca. Se hospedaba en un lujoso hotel de la zona sur muy cerca del lugar del evento. Cuando alguien toco su puerta.

-en seguida salgo, ya estoy lista- dijo Relena acomodando su cabello rápidamente.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y sintió su estómago contraerse al ser los ojos de Heero quien la miraban

-jamás vuelvas a abrir con tanta confianza- Le dijo Heero con su tan usual mirada de desaprobación.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me motivan a seguir esta historia n.n, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

-yo ...- intento decir Relena, nada en su cabeza conectaba miro sus labios y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse

-si estas lista sígueme- le dijo Heero, a lo que Relena asintió ya sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente no había nadie más que ellos dos en el elevador, 20 pisos abajo, 19, 18, 17, 16 esta era su oportunidad de oro, "por el amor de dios Relena Peacecraft puedes hacerlo", se decía para sí misma mientras el elevar seguía descendiendo y los numero junto con el, 15. 14…

-Discúlpame- dijo apenas con un hilo de su vos, Heero apenas y la miro rápidamente.

El silencio era realmente incomodo

[13]

[12]

-por... el beso, no debí...- continuo Relena

[11]

-yo fui el primero que te beso, ¿recuerdas?-

[10]

-lo sé pero...-

Por dios como podría olvidarlo la había tomado por sorpresa y además era su primer beso, lo que la hizo pensar en que este había sido el segundo y ninguno de estos había sido esperado por ambos.

[9]

[8]

[7]

Sintió la mirada de Heero sobre ella, solo podía sentir su corazón brincar y el descender del elevador. Lo miro y en definitiva no pudo decir nada al ver que la miraba profundamente.

[6]

[5]

[4]

-puedo ver que ya estas mejor... El color ha vuelto a tus mejillas- dijo Heero

[3]

[2]

Relena desvió su mirada hacia la pantalla del elevador [1]

[PB]

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ya la otra parte de la escoltaba los estaba esperando. Relena subió al automóvil y vio que Heero se detuvo a intercambiar palabras con otro agente.

-¿Se ira?- pensó al ver que no subía del lado del copiloto

Quedo sorprendida al ver que iría en el asiento trasero junto con ella

Relena saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y aprovecho para ver su rostro que estaba ya menos enrojecido, el poder que Heero tenía sobre sus mejillas y sus emociones era sorprendente. Lo vio voltear por los espejos laterales durante todo el trayecto muy seguido, conocía esa mirada, la mirada de alerta, Relena volteo hacia atrás pero todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Necesito que me escuches con atención- si Heero podía hablar con más seriedad, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Relena solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Debes obedecer a mis órdenes en todo momento, ¿entendido?-

Quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras, el automóvil se detuvo y un sinfín de reporteros estaban aguardándola afuera, una lluvia de luces comenzó al instante debido a los camarógrafos.

-Aguarda- Le ordeno Heero saliendo al instante para abrir su puerta

Extendió su mano y ayudo a que saliera del automóvil, era imposible para Relena no notar lo atractivo que le hacía lucir el uniforme de preventivo y las gafas oscuras que rápidamente se había colocado al salir del auto.

Podía notar que la seguridad del lugar se había incrementado más que otras veces. Por donde volteara había agentes preventivos resguardando el lugar.

Al entrar al edificio una mujer recibió a Relena

-Ministra Darlian, por aquí por favor-

Los demás agentes aguardaron pero Heero continúo a su lado, por momentos parecía que la mujer detendría a Heero, pero Relena estaba segura que con tan solo su mirada le había hecho notar que no tenía la mínima intensión de apartarse de ella.

Al entrar al auditorio, se podía ver que ya estaba casi lleno en su totalidad, su lugar estaba en la parte alta de frente al escenario junto con otros miembros de la ESUN, Relena guardo asiento y Heero la vigilaba recargado en la pared a sus espaldas.

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Una mujer había subido al podio presentando a cada miembro de la ESUN, incluyéndola, ante los medios y dándoles una cordial bienvenida. Relena estaba atenta a todo movimiento pero no encontraba nada sospechoso, debía confiar plenamente en Heero.

Recibamos con gusto a Diederich Drai representante de la Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre. En su llegada al escenario los aplausos llenaron el lugar.

-Se ha convocado a esta rueda de prensa como sabrán, por el motivo de la apertura del puerto espacial en marte. El día de hoy una nave comercial en la tierra con capacidad de 500 pasajeros comenzara su recorrido hasta el planeta rojo, pasando por siete colonias espaciales que fueron colocadas estratégicamente como lugares de control y auxilio a los transportadores espaciales. Las nuevas colonias como podrán apreciar en la imagen por orden de menor a mayor distancia con respecto a la tierra, son: Mars 1, Mars 2, Mars 3, Mars 4, Mars 5 , Mars 6 y el Mariner 1, esta última colocada sobre la órbita de marte-

Casi término de la conferencia, el director actual de la ESUN aprovecho para conmemorar el término de la guerra y la actual paz entre la tierra y las colonias. Al terminar su discurso los aplausos volvieron a invadir el recinto. Los demás integrantes de la ESUN que se encontraban junto a Relena comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientes y descendieron hasta el escenario. Relena apenas se había incorporado de su asiento cuando de pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo, Heero toco su arma en reflejo y una proyección comenzó, observo que el cuerpo de vigilancia no mostraba ninguna señal de alarma, aparentemente todo era parte del programa.

La pantalla mostraba imágenes de fabricas de móvil suits dentro de las nuevas colonias espaciales, pruebas de armas de destrucción masiva en la superficie de marte y por ultimo una imagen de líder de la ESUN Diederich Drai y Andrejev Ivanov actual líder de las fuerzas preventivas en el espacio, observando lo que parecía ser la construcción de un cañón de rayo como el del Gundam Zero.

-Buenos Días mis estimados líderes de la ESUN-, la voz de un hombre había comenzado a retumbar en el auditorio -como podrán ver en esta breve presentación, hemos sido engañados ante el supuesto desarme mundial. Nosotros también nos hacemos llamar una "fuerzas preventiva" y le exigimos a la esfera terrestre la entrega de este armamento, de la manera más cordial-

-¿Pero que está diciendo?, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué es lo que buscan con esto?, ¿están queriendo iniciar una guerra?- Se podían escuchar preguntas así entre los espectadores, quienes miraban a Diederich Drai aun de pie sobre el escenario.

-¡Son estupideces!, ¡No hay tal armamento! esas fotos están manipuladas- gritaba Diederich

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y un hombre alrededor de los 35 años apareció en el escenario con uniforme de agente preventivo portando un arma y apuntando al líder de la ESUN.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le habían interrogado Diederich

– Mi nombre es Odín y debo admitir que hasta cierto punto usted está en lo correcto, porque desgraciadamente y debido a su muy eficiente y hermética vigilancia en el proyecto preventivo zero, no hemos podido traerles imágenes más recientes, ha hecho un excelente trabajo, de todas formas el tiempo se ha terminado, esta es la primer llamada para su rendición-

El edificio se cimbró desde sus cimientos. Relena no supo en que momento Heero la había tirado al suelo, únicamente podía escuchar los gritos de la gente.

-Mantente abajo, no te levantes- le ordeno Heero

-¡Yuy!- escucho la voz de lady une por el auricular de Heero, debido a que estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Ella está bien, procederé a sacarla de aquí cuanto antes-

En ese instante los traidores dieron la cara desarmaron a los agentes preventivos y encañonaron a los presentes en el evento. Los superaban notoriamente en número, habían caído por completo en su trampa.

Heero y Relena habían visto la escena ya ocultos tras una de las columnas, Heero miraba al sujeto que se hacía llamar Odin con extrañesa, de pronto la imagen de la pantalla cambio, ahora proyectaba la imagen de un mobile suit apuntando al auditorio donde se encontraban.

-Cómo pueden ver, tenemos la fuerza necesaria para eliminar el lugar, entreguen sus armas- Dijo el hombre quien continuaba apuntando a Diederich.

-No hay tal armamento entiéndelo- le contesto.

Un disparo retumbo en el auditorio. Relena miro con horro el cuerpo de Diederich Drai desplomándose sobre el escenario.

-"Me temo que este día la historia se repetirá"- Dijo el hombre cuya arma comenzaría la guerra,… ¿por segunda vez?.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta vez me tomo un poco mas de tiempo subir el siguiente capitulo pero estoy contenta con el resultado, me llovieron ideas de lo que sucederá mas adelante, espero les guste!, de nueva cuenta ¡gracias por seguirme! n.n

* * *

-¡Teniente Sally un mobile suit ha disparado contra el edificio!- grito un agente dentro de los cuartes preventivos de Moscú.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿De qué tipo de mobile suit se trata?- dijo Sally

-Es un tipo Aries-

-Hemos perdido total contacto dentro del inmueble - dijo otro preventivo a uno de sus costados. –Han bloqueado toda señal de comunicación, lo último que pude escuchar fue un disparo- Sally temió la peor de las escenas.

Afuera del edificio de la ESUN Wufei y otros siete agentes surcaban los cielos velozmente a bordo de mobile suits de las fuerzas preventivas.

-¿Agente Chang puedes escucharme?- Dijo Une dentro de un automóvil, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde ellos.

-Perfectamente-

-No derribes ese mobile suit, lo que buscan es un pretexto para iniciar una guerra-

En cuestión de segundos el mobile había desaparecido de la mira de Wufei

-¿Pero cómo?-

-¡El blanco a desaparecido!- grito un miembro de las fuerzas preventivas.

-Esa velocidad es inhumana, debe tratarse de un mobile doll- dijo Wufei

Dentro del auditorio de la ESUN la situación era aún más crítica

-Muy buenas noches- el hombre llamado Odin había comenzado a hablar por el micrófono con malicia, apuntando aun al mal herido Diederich quien apretaba su pierna, consumido por el dolor.

-Se solicita la presencia en este escenario de todos los representantes de la ESUN o el próximo tiro prometo no fallarlo-

El silencio en la sala era aterrador, cada uno de los representantes de la ESUN que en ese momento se encontraban en el lugar subieron al escenario, encañonados por aquellos agentes preventivos impostores. El hombre, quien se hacía llamar Odín camino frente a ellos de un lado para otro.

-Están casi todos reunidos pero me falta… la Ex Reina de la Nación Mundial, ¡la señorita Peacecraft!-

Relena frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante, Heero inmediatamente la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-Debo salir- le dijo Relena

-No-

-ahora eres tu quien debe confiar en mi Heero- le dijo haciendo alusión a aquella ocasión en que él había ido a luchar a la nave libra.

Heero la miro seriamente, entendió sus palabras, pero también debía recordar que había prometido protegerla, calculaba la posibilidad de aniquilar a aquel hombre, pese a que hubiese jurado no volver a matar, simplemente no podía permitir exponerla de esa manera.

-Daré todo de mí para impedir este derramamiento de sangre- Le dijo Relena.

Su mirada le decía que estaba decidida a hacerlo, siempre había admirado el coraje y la determinación que poseía, aun ante la más terrible de las circunstancias.

Tan pronto como comenzaron a bajar las escaleras los apuntaron con sus armas, Relena no se intimido ante el hecho y continúo bajando hasta llegar frente a ellos. Heero la seguía por detrás con los brazos levantados en señal de rendición.

-No veo la necesidad de esto caballeros, si tienen pruebas suficientes sobre la fabricación de este tipo de armamento se iniciará una investigación lo más profunda y exhaustiva- dijo Relena con aquella mirada fría que poseía.

-¿A caso no hemos sido suficientemente claros?, ¡no confiamos en su sistema de prevención!- le contesto Odin apuntando su arma hacia ella.

Afuera del recinto el expiloto del Gundam 05 se enfrentaba contra un mobile suit sin precedentes

-¿Dónde está?- Wufei analizaba la pantalla y el sistema de detección lo encontró justo arriba suyo a 30 mil pies de altura.

-No es posible, le ha tomado segundos llegar hasta ese lugar-

Dentro Diederich, mal herido de su pierna comenzaba a incorporarse y otro miembro de la ESUN lo auxiliaba.

-Dime tu verdaderas intenciones, se bien que tus verdaderos objetivos no son impartir justicia- Le exigió saber Relena.

-Supimos sus planes y simplemente decidimos actuar primero no debería sorprenderle, es más su guarda espaldas estrella podría haberla enterado con anterioridad- le dijo esto señalando a Heero con su arma quien continuaba a espaldas de ella.

Relena se sorprendió ante ese comentario pero no lo dio a conocer, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, había aprendido algo del ex piloto del gundam.

De nueva cuenta un gran estruendo cimbró todo el edificio. Un mobile suit había disparado y envestido al enemigo.

-¡¿Quién lo ataco?!- Exigió saber Lady Une

-Nuestros agentes no se han movido comandante- le respondieron

-¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Acaso es un Gundam?- dijo Wufei intentando captar una imagen de la batalla, el mobile tenia rasgos semejantes al Wing Zero pero aparentemente era más delgado, liviano y muchísimo más veloz.

Dentro del edificio se podía observar aquel mobile suit desconocido en la pantalla.

-¡Ahora lo ve Ex Reina Peacecraft!, dese cuenta de la falsedad de mundo ideal en el que cree vivir, estos mobile suits llamados Gundams no han muerto como tampoco la guerra-

La batalla entre las dos máquinas en las afueras del auditorio continuaba sin miramientos y sin precaución ante los civiles, se movían a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Se podía notar que sus niveles de pelea eran muy semejantes, pero aun así el mobile suit desconocido había tomado ventaja y había derribado a su adversario haciéndolo precipitar sobre el edificio de la ESUN.

-¡no puede ser, aplastara el lugar!- grito Sally Poh quien observaba desde la pantalla

Lady Une solo pudo mirar con horror la gran explosión que esto origino desde uno de los puentes de la ciudad.

La mitad del auditorio había colapsado, una gran nube de polvo cubría el lugar y Heero había cubierto a Relena con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de los escombros, todos yacían en el suelo, algunos apenas moviéndose y otros más debían estar muertos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Heero

Relena lo miro y observo que de la frente de él escurrían hilos de sangre

-Ah sí que sin miramientos- Había dicho Odin que en ese momento se incorporaba y tomaba su arma, Heero se adelantó y sin vacilación saco el arma oculta en su espalda y le dio un disparo en la pierna, desplomándolo al suelo.

-Maldito idiota- grito de dolor

Aquel mobile que parecía ser un Gundam se fue del lugar inmediatamente después de que el mobile suit enemigo demoliera medio edificio, las fuerzas preventivas aprovecharon el momento entrando al auditorio y los papeles se invirtieron

-si piensan que esto ha terminado, están equivocados, ahora el mundo deseara defenderse ante la amenaza. Esta apenas ha sido… la primera puesta en escena- había dicho Odín riendo con malicia.


	6. Chapter 6

Los traidores fueron capturados y llevados a los cuarteles preventivos. Muchas vidas inocentes fueron arrebatadas en el percance. Relena había sido llevada a un hospital pese a que había insistido que se encontraba perfectamente. No estaba tranquila aunque había librado esta situación, sabía que cosas peores surgirían de esto, Recordó lo que Odín había dicho. ¿De qué planes estaba hablando?, ¿Realmente Heero estaba enterado?. Después de ver aquel mobile suit, tal cual había dicho ese hombre, las demás naciones no estarían tranquilas. Tenía que hablar con Heero cuanto antes, necesitaba saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

Ya dentro de los cuarteles preventivos, Wufei, Heero y Sally Po se encontraban dentro discutiendo la situación junto con otros cinco agentes.

-Esta es toda la información que tenemos del mobile suit- Había dicho Lady Une reproduciendo las imágenes en la pantalla. –Este Mobile rebaza las habilidades de los Gundams, posee tecnología desarrollada para los viajes espaciales a marte no tripulados, lo que quiere decir que se trata en realidad de un mobile doll-

-En cuanto a las fotografías no pudieron ser identificadas como falsas por lo que no podemos simplemente ignorarlas, si son reales y estas armas están siendo ocultas en algún lugar del espacio, nuestra misión es encontrarlas a toda costa. Andrejev Ivanov se dirige a la tierra en estos momentos, el mundo entero tiene sus ojos puestos en el- se reservó hacer algún comentario sobre su supuesta traición.

Ustedes son las únicas personas dentro de la organización en las que puedo confiar plenamente, desde este momento formaran un grupo especial de investigación dentro de las fuerzas preventivas, bajo mi mando únicamente, ¿entendieron?.

-Si comandante Une- dijeron al unísono los agentes

-Pueden retirarse- les ordeno Lady Une

Los agentes abandonaran el lugar al momento quedando únicamente Wufei, Heero, Sally y Lady Une en la sala.

-Probablemente nuestro enemigo está más cerca de lo que pensamos- Dijo Wufei poniendo en pantalla la fotografía de Andrejec Ivanov líder de las fuerzas preventivas del espacio.

-Y pensar que no deseaban que una ex militante de OZ se hiciera cargo de su seguridad- Había dicho Sally refiriéndose a Lady Une, esta última solamente sonrió ante su comentario.

-¿Qué piensas de esto Heero?- pregunto Lady Une.

-Primero debo hablar con ese sujeto, ¿en dónde se encuentra?-

La comandante Une le extendió una tarjeta, la cual le daba acceso al lugar donde lo tenían prisionero.

En el espacio se creaba un gran revuelo aparentemente las fuerzas preventivas de Andrejev Ivanov eran una farsa y estaba escondiendo armamento suficiente para estallar una guerra, la gente hablaba sobre la supuesta rivalidad entre las naciones que construyeron las nuevas colonias espaciales por apoderarse del proyecto de terraformación de marte.

-¡Duo!- El ex piloto del Gundam Deathsythe voltio al escuchar su nombre por el radio del traje espacial.

-¿Hilde?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se encontraba flotando en el espacio junto con otros colonos que en ese momento daban mantenimiento a una zona de la colonia L2, activo su dispositivo de propulsión y se acercó hasta ella.

-estoy en medio de un negocio importante Hilde- le dijo sonriendo y con aire de grandeza.

-¡Un gundam apareció!-

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- El rostro de Duo cambio por completo.

Heero se dirigió hasta una celda de máxima seguridad en la planta baja del cuartel, donde se encontraba Odín atado de pies y manos, tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo pero la herida de bala le había sido tratada, era claro que el interrogatorio no había sido nada amable con él. Al entrar al lugar, Heero lo apunto con su arma nuevamente.

-¿Por qué has tomado su nombre?-

-Vaya pero si eres tú, es bueno saber que vienes a saludar a tus viejas amistades y además quieres dispararme de nuevo, es un gran detalle de tu parte-

Heero lo miro omitiendo su comentario

El hombre sonrió – Tome su nombre porque me pareció que estaba acorde a la situación, después de todo fue el quien cambio la historia del mundo-

-¿Para quién trabajas?-

- Para nadie realmente, tú lo sabes - tomo un largo respiro levantando sus brazos y continuo - mi trabajo ya fue echo ahora simplemente es cuestión de esperar a que las cosas tomen su curso, ¿no te alegra?- Heero lo miraba sin hacer comentario alguno. - tu eres como yo, nacimos para esto y vivimos para morir en batalla, si me matas ahora me iría de este mundo gloriosamente.

Heero bajo su arma y le dio la espalda tomando camino a la salida

-¡Si realmente quieres terminar esta guerra, busca pilotear ese mobile suit!, ¡no tendrás otra opción!, ¡tu destino te está alcanzando y tarde o temprano cometerás el mismo error que tu padre!-

Heero se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta

-¿no lo sabias cierto? Por supuesto que no, ese sujeto era muy reservado…, la sangre de mercenario corre por tus venas y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar-

Heero siguió su camino y aquel hombre siguió sonriendo.

Cuando Relena llego a los cuarteles preventivos la condujeron hasta la oficina de Lady Une.

-Lamento haberle escondido esto ministra Darlian pero lamentablemente no teníamos información suficiente-

-¿Cuál es el estado de salud de Diederich?-

-Está estable así como también los otros dirigentes de la ESUN pero desgraciadamente el resultado de esta batalla se llevó víctimas inocentes de por medio- Relena frunció el ceño recordando esa escena en la que el mobile suit cayó sobre ellos.

-¿Y que han podido investigar sobre ese hombre llamado Odín?-

-Fue capturado pero lamentablemente no hemos podido obtener información de él ni de ningún otro prisionero, espero que Heero tenga mejores resultados-

-dígame algo, ¿acaso Heero conocía a ese sujeto?-

-Así es, irónicamente este hombre llamado realmente Adam Lawler fue quien le advirtió a él la creación de un mobile suit capaz de generar la más crueles de las guerras, desde ese momento hemos intentado rastrear a esa organización que se encuentra fabricando el armamento, pero hemos fracasado, la única pista que teníamos era este hombre, un mercenario y un soldado que no encuentra cabida en este mundo-

Cuando Heero regresaba de su visita al prisionero se encontró en el pasillo con Wufei

-Maxwell se ha comunicado..- le dijo a Heero –el ambiente en las colonias en contra de las fuerzas preventivas se ha intensificado, ¿Qué le has podido sacar a ese sujeto?.

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado-

Se dirigieron hacia donde Lady Une y Relena se encontraban.

Cuando Heero entro, el corazón de Relena dio un salto, pudo observar que la herida en la frente de él ya no sangraba.

-Heero…-

Le explique a la ministra Darlian toda la información que tenemos, ¿pudiste saber algo más?

-Él no nos servirá de nada ese sujeto lo único que espera es la muerte- le dijo Heero -Podemos estar seguros que él no es el verdadero enemigo-

-Duo Maxwell se ha comunicado, en las colonias esta situación ha creado una gran controversia - dijo Wufei

En ese momento un agente preventivo entro – Disculpe Comandante Une, el comandante de las fuerzas preventivas espaciales ya está en camino hacia estas instalaciones.

-Bien, muchas gracias-

Después de haber dicho esto, el agente se retiró de inmediato.

-Agente Chang, necesito que se dirija con Duo Maxwell a la colonia, ingrese como civil y espere mis órdenes a su llegada-

-entendido-

-Agente Yuy espere mis órdenes a mi regreso en esta base-

Lady Une se retiró del lugar seguida por Wufei.

-Señorita Relena yo la escoltare de vuelta a su hotel, estaré esperando afuera- le dijo Sally antes de retirarse también dejando solos a Heero y a Relena.

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Gracias, por protegerme- le dijo ella

-Sé que te convertirás en una pieza importante para la paz, debes descansar y prepararte- diciendo esto tomo el control del proyector de la pantalla y le coloco la fotografía de Diederich.

-Cuídate de ese sujeto-

- ¿Diederich?, pero el…-

-Tanto el, como Andrejev entraran bajo investigación, después de lo ocurrido no podemos confiar en nadie, el enemigo está dentro de nosotros- Heero se acercó a ella y Relena se sobre salto, le pareció que quería decirle algo pero siguió directo hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Debes irte ya- le ordeno.

Heero la condujo hasta con Sally quien ya la esperaba, antes de entrar al automóvil voltio a mirarlo, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Porque debía cuidarse de Diederich?, lo conocía desde niña pues siempre fue una gran amistad de su padre, no podría aceptar que se encontrara involucrado en este atentado.


	7. Chapter 7

Al fin he podido actualizar, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, denueva cuenta muchas gracias por leer! :D

* * *

Relena tomo la oportunidad de hablar con Sally cuando conducía hacia su hotel.

-no tuve tiempo suficiente de preguntarle a la comandante Une la relación de ese hombre con Heero, ¿sabes cómo fue que se conocieron?-

-Tengo entendido que fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de ser un piloto Gundam, bajo qué situación lo desconozco, Heero solo nos comentó que la vida de ese hombre siempre ha sido la de un mercenario. Al investigar sobre el descubrimos que alguna vez fue miembro de las tropas de OZ. El y Heero fueron contactados hace unos meses por las mismas personas que se encuentran detrás de todo esto-

-¿contactaron a Heero?,¿Qué fue lo que le pidieron?- pregunto Relena

-Su habilidad de pilotaje con el sistema zero, su error fue creer que Heero accedería o… también existe la posibilidad de que ese fuera su propósito después de todo no fuimos capaces de adelantarnos a sus planes- Se detuvieron en un lato y continuo

-Fue en el momento en que Heero intento localizar físicamente a aquellas personas, que se dio cuenta, que habían contactado también con ese hombre, quien se hizo llamar Odin. Le localizo y hablaron, le habían dicho únicamente que lo necesitaban para una misión que podría costarle la vida, sin tener rumbo ni motivo en este mundo, pensaba en aceptar el trabajo, cuando Heero se comunicó con Lady Une, se perdió la pista de ese sujeto, hasta el día de hoy-

Sally miro la cara de consternación de Relena

-Confio en que podremos localizar su base antes de que las cosas se tornen más difíciles- le dijo Sally

Al otro día Relena pidió que la escoltaran hasta el hospital donde se recuperaba el representante general de la ESUN, recordó las palabras de Heero al advertirle de él, pero no podía creer que esa persona estuviera realmente involucrada, lo conocía desde niña pues siempre fue una gran amistad de su familia. Al entrar a la habitación, la escoltaba un agente preventivo, Diederich le sonrío al verla entrar.

-Ministra Darlian-

-llámeme Relena porfavor- le corrigió ella.

-Me alegra ver que no resultó herida, mi vida no valdría mucho pero usted es aún una persona joven- se intentó incorporar y Relena lo auxilio.

-Notara que lo peor aún está por venir-

-Lo sé- le dijo ella

-¿Qué ha podido investigar la comandante Une?- Relena prefirió omitir el hecho de que el comandante Andrejev y el estuvieran bajo investigación.

-Nada realmente los hombres que fueron capturados niega saber quiénes son los responsables-

-¿Usted confía en mí cierto?-

A Relena lo consterno su pregunta, confiaba en el pero no podía simplemente ignorar las palabras de Heero.

-Si- le respondió ella

-No me sorprendería que me hicieran prisionero-

Hubo un silencio en la habitación

-Señorita Relena, debo nombrarla representante suplente de la ESUN-

Relena quedo atónita

-No puede hacerlo, aún están…-

-Lo sé, sé que aún hay otras personas antes de usted y que es muy joven, pero usted es una Peacecraft, la tierra y las colonias se sentirán más seguras bajo su mando ante esta situación-

Al ver el rostro sorprendido de ella continúo

-No se preocupe todos aceptaran y estarán de acuerdo conmigo de esta decisión- Relena no supo que contestar y dio gracias de que en ese momento entrara una enfermera a atenderlo.

Cuando salió del lugar no tenía palabras, ese nombramiento la hiso pensar en aquella ocasión en que la fundación Romefeller la nombro Reina de la Nación Mundial, las palabras de Heero hacían eco en su cabeza, cuídate de este sujeto, le había dicho. No sabía que hacer pero no podía rehusarse al puesto tenia quedar todo de sí en este momento.

Después de una semana de mucho trabajo como aun ministra de relaciones exteriores, Relena ya se encontraba en Brucelas, esa mañana se reunió con el consejo de la ESUN. Diederich se presentó en silla de ruedas y les explico las medidas que se tomarían y que para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Relena Darlian tomaría su puesto por tiempo indeterminado.

Nadie lo contradijo pero era obvio que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tenemos posible evidencia de que ese mobile suite blanco se encuentre en los al rededores de Mars 1- Había dicho Lady Une a Heero dentro de los cuarteles preventivo -me dirigiré hasta este lugar junto con una tropa de mobile suites. Iba a pedir de tu cooperación pero hay algo más que me preocupa.

-la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores Dalian está tomando el cargo oficialmente como representante suplente de la ESUN- Heero frunció el ceño.

-No puedo entregarle a nadie más esta tarea-

No hubo necesidad que lo dijera Heero había entendido el objetivo de su misión.

Ese mismo día se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia que asentaría su posición temporal oficialmente, junto con un pequeño grupo de prensa y los líderes de las colonias que desearan asistir.

Cuando Relena arribo al lugar donde se llevaría acaba la ceremonia sintio su estómago contraído, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, una de ellas era Heero, la última vez que lo había visto fue ese día en que le pidió cuidarse de Diedriche ¿Qué habrá pasado con el?, ¿estara bien?, ¿tendrán ya algo más de información?. La sobresalto sentir que tocaban su hombro.

-Señorita Relena, me da gusto verla-

Se trataba de Quatre Rabberba Winner quien habia tomado el puesto que alguna vez ocupo su padre. Físicamente era mucho más alto, al igual que Heero, los años le habían sentado bien y su sonrisa amable seguía siendo la misma.

-¿Quatre?- Relena se alegró al verlo pudo sentirse más segura teniendo cerca a alguien en quien poder confiar.

-Pensé que Heero estaría por aquí-

-Él debe estar en alguna misión con la comandante Une-

–Al parecer hubo un cambio de planes- le dijo sonriendo

Relena giro hacia donde el miraba y se sorprendió al ver a Heero caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban. No llevaba su usual uniforme de preventivo, vestía un traje oscuro.

-Heero, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, deseaba volver a verlos pero no bajo una situación como esta- dijo Quatre

-Heero…- Relena por momentos no supo que decir, ¿porque estaba aquí?, seria acaso que… – ¿acaso hay alguna amenaza?- Relena le pregunto en voz baja

-Ninguna- dijo el para tranquilidad de Relena

En ese momento llegaron otros líderes políticos al evento y se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la conversacion. El evento se llevó acabo pacíficamente, Relena se sintió con más valor de sí misma al tener a Heero a su lado, noto que estaba ahí para protegerla y aunque le había dicho que no existía amenaza alguna no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

Dentro del evento el primero en abordar el tema del desarme fue el líder de la colonia 01, exigía el retiro de las fuerzas espaciales. Relena insistió en convencerlo de la farsa que esto había provocado. Ya habían recibido diversas llamadas de los países que conformaban a la ESUN, exigían el poder de fabricar armas ante la inminente amenaza. Les pidió paciencia, estaban seguros que podrían capturar a los rebeldes y decomisar el supuesto armamento que dicen tener, insistió nuevamente que se trataba de una trampa para desmoronar a la nación mundial.

Al terminar el evento y bajar del podio Heero noto que se encontraba realmente desecha y preocupada ante la situación.

-Lo hiciste bien- le dijo el

Relena se sorprendió y sonrió, sabia como levantar sus ánimos, realmente agradecía que hubiese regresado.

Después del evento se dirigieron al cuartel de las fuerzas preventivas donde Heero y Sally los pusieron al tanto de la investigación.

-Se tienen pistas de que la fábrica de mobile suits este cerca de Mars1. Si logramos decomisar su armamento y tener un avance podríamos calmar un momento esta situación- dijo Heero mirando a Relena.

-Realmente espero que asi sea, la oposición de la colonia 01 a las fuerzas preventivas está provocando que otras más se les unan- le dijo Quatre

-deberé viajar al espacio- dijo Relena y Heero la miro con desaprobación ante su decisión.

-Nuestro más grande problema es que no tenemos armamento capaz de acabar con aquel mobile suit desconocido, que pasaría si decide atacar o tomar como rehenes a las colonias?- opino Quatre

-Se hacia dónde quieres llegar y estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Relena y todos la miraron. Relena estaba consciente de lo que esto significaba, la existencia de ese mobile suit la tenia realmente preocupada.

Sally se cruzo de hombros y dijo -Lamentablemente tenemos poca información sobre las características de ese mobile suit pero en cuanto la sepamos podemos preparar el armamento de defensa ante un posible ataque-

Al terminar la charla escoltaron a Relena hacia la residencia Darlain y se sorprendió de que Heero la acompañara hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por escoltarme- le dijo ella, aun se sentía muy nerviosa al estar a solas con él.

-Me quedare contigo- Relena se sorprendió, ¿hablaba en serio?, pensó.

Hizo movimientos torpes al intentar sacar la llave de su bolso. La mansión Darlian era muy grande y parecía no tener a nadie ayudándola con el servicio, únicamente el cuerpo de vigilancia que daba rondas por el lugar. El lugar estaba muy diferente a la última vez que Heero había estado ahí, cuando Relena se había desvanecido y la había llevado hasta su habitación.

-¿Estás viviendo sola?- le pregunto Heero

-Sí, no estoy aquí en todo el día y estoy por mudarme a un lugar mucho más pequeño-

-¿Qué paso con la señora Darlian?

-Le pedí que debía estar en Inglaterra con la familia, desde la muerte de mi padre estuvo muy deprimida y al no poder acompañarla durante el día, estando aquí sola y con tantos recuerdos en este lugar lo mejor era que se alejara-

Esta vez Heero pudo observar el lugar con mayor claridad. La residencia Darlian era realmente amplia y los muebles ya habían sido cubiertos.

-Está siempre ha sido mi casa y me siento mal en dejarla, pero es un lugar demasiado grande y solitario para mí-

Heero no contesto continuaba mirando por todas partes inspeccionando el lugar. Relena no sabía si seguir hablando o quedarse callada, era realmente incómodo. Heero subió las escaleras y Relena lo siguió desconcertada, entro a su habitación con dirección hacia el amplio ventanal, asegurándose de que estuviera perfectamente cerrado, también observo los puntos de acceso y el cuerpo de vigilancia que estaba a su alrededor, Une lo había incrementado notablemente.

Cuando la miro, ella desvió su mirada al instante, evitando el contacto, Relena se sintió sonrojarse. El hecho de estar a solas con él en su habitación le traía recuerdos, aquella acción de la cual se sentía arrepentida.

-Estaré a fuera por si necesitas algo- le dijo el cerrando la puerta a su paso

Relena se quedó pensando un momento, debió notar que se encontraba incomoda.

-Debo darle una habitación- pensó Relena e inmediatamente salió del cuarto, lo vio retirando el manto de uno de los sillones de la sala de junto donde había un piano y unos estantes de libros.

-Heero… te daré una habitación-

-No es necesario, me quedare en este lugar, está perfectamente ubicado hacia tu habitación-

Relena asintió y penso un momento en las palabras que quería decirle

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Heero…-

-no tienes que agradecerme, solo preocúpate por descansar correctamente- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, Relena le sonrió y asintió, volviendo a su habitación. Le había pedido descansar pero esa noche le tomo trabajo dormir, sabiendo que Heero se encontraba tan cerca de ella pero al mismo tiempo seguía sintiendo esa distancia que con frecuencia los separaba.

Después de unas horas, Heero cerro sus ojos un momento, se encontraba en medio del bosque en algún lugar de la tierra, tenía una escopeta en sus manos, miro por el visor del arma a un conejo en la distancia, observa que el instinto del animal estaba en alerta, pues miraba hacia todos lados, preparo el disparo y jalo el gatillo, desplomando al animal al suelo. Camino hasta él y se sorprendió al ver a dos pequeños conejos corrieron despavoridos del cuerpo del animal, Heero dejó caer el arma de sus manos, tuvo un recuerdo quizá o solo remordimiento ante ese sentimiento de protección de una madre a sus hijos, Odin levanto el arma del suelo y volvió a entregársela.

-Es natural, ella debía morir por salvar a sus crías y nosotros debemos subsistir-

Heero apretó el arma con fuerza.

-Aun eres un niño con buenos sentimientos, pero deberás apartarlos de ti, si no quieres que eso te cueste la vida algún día-

Cuando Relena abrió sus ojos la habitación aún estaba en total oscuridad, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta girando hacia la sala donde se encontraba Heero, lo miro recostado sobre el sofá, tenía fruncido el ceño como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Toco su hombro y Heero agarro su brazo con fuerza, Había tocado su arma cuando se dio cuenta que era ella.

Relena lo miro y el seguía apretándola con fuerza. Cuando se percató la soltó enseguida.

-Disculpa- le dijo el, Relena toco su brazo en el lugar donde la había agarrado.

-No te preocupes-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No podía conciliar el sueño y me pareció que estabas teniendo una pesadilla-

En la mente de Heero volvieron a aparecer aquellas imágenes, ¿Por qué lo había recordado?, debieron ser las palabras de aquel sujeto. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Todo está bien, vuelve a tu habitación -

Relena quería decir algo, lo que sea para conversar con el, pero no se atrevió, apretó sus labios y volvió nuevamente a su cuarto.

Heero se acercó a la ventana y miro al cielo, recordó a Adam, mentiría si dijera que nunca se había preguntado quienes habían sido sus padres, no recordaba sus rostros con claridad, únicamente de niño con frecuencia soñaba con aquel ataque donde sabía que sus padres murieron y donde él estuvo a punto también de perder la vida. Odin Lowe lo había rescatado ese día.


End file.
